gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam
The GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Verde Buster Gundam is a modified GAT-X103 Buster Gundam produced as part of the "Actaeon Project", a joint development between several companies led by Actaeon Industries and Phantom Pain. The main aim of this project is to create customized MS for use by Phantom Pain's ace pilots. Like the original Buster Gundam, the Verde Buster is designed mainly as an artillery mobile suit and thus features a set of heavy armament consisting of a beam cannon, a gun launcher, missile pods and two powerful beam rifles, which also mount bayonets for close combat and hence increase the number of combat situations the MS can handle. To complement the additional weapons, the FCS and sensors system have been improved, which also leads to enhancement in the MS's accurarcy. Other modifications include the installation of the power extender, Variable Phase Shift armor, and a new face guard to protect the enhanced main sensor on the forehead during close combat. Armament ;*94mm High-Energy Beam Cannon :An updated version of the Buster's 94mm high-energy beam rifle. It is mounted on the left shoulder. ;*350mm Gun Launcher :An updated version of the Buster's 350mm gun launcher. It is mounted on the right shoulder and can fire various kinds of ammunition. As the gun launcher and beam cannon are now shoulder mounted, they cannot combine like the original version. ;*6-tube 220mm Multipurpose Missile Pod :Another weapon inherited from the Buster Gundam are the two shoulder mounted 6-tube 220mm multipurpose missile pods. ;*M9009B Composite Beam Rifle With Bayonet :The only new addition to the Verde Buster's armament is a pair of M9009B composite beam rifle with bayonets, which are mounted on the hips, with their grips handheld when in use. The bayonet at the bottom of the rifle unfolds during close combat, and can generate a force field that allows it to penetrate most armor easily. The rifles can combined into a high output double-barrel launcher, which is strong enough to severely damage a space station. The powerful beam produced in this form is guided by the control system within the unfolded bayonets. Special Equipment & Features ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration or situation that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes, but all these must be programmed beforehand. ;*Power Extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. History After the First Alliance-PLANT War, as part of the "Actaeon Project" MS development plan, another Buster was manufactured and assigned to Phantom Pain pilot, Shams Couza. It was subsequently upgraded into the Verde Buster according to Phantom Pain’s instruction. One of the suit's sorties was against a ZAFT unit which attacked the Hannibal-class Bonaparte, carrying the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam. While the Verde Buster easily holds its own against ZAFT's forces, its companion, the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam was destroyed by a squad of TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hounds. Later, Shams and Verde Buster were assigned to the Nana Buluku, which attacked the DSSD space station to steal the AI unit of the GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam. During the battle, Shams destroyed a large number of the DSSD's UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Customs but when he was ordered to retreat, he was overcome with rage and continued to fire on the station. Even when he was warned that the suit's energy would soon be depleted, he continued firing until there was no energy left. The Verde Buster was then destroyed in a hail of beam fire from the remaining Civilian Astray DSSD Customs. Despite this, Shams died smiling. Gallery Gat-x103ap_big.jpg Verde Buster.png Verde Buster Head.png High output double-barrel launcher.png Phase-Shift Down.png Verde Buster Destroyed.png Verde Buster Destroyed 2.png verbe buster-01.jpg VerdeBusterBattleDestiny.png Gunpla HG Verde Buster Cover.png|1/144 HG SEED "GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam" (2006): box art BB Senshi 294.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi "GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam" (2007): box art Verde Buster 1.jpg Verde Buster 2.jpg References Verde Buster Gundam Info.jpg Verde Buster Gundam Info 2.jpg Blu Duel Verde Buster Lineart.jpg Notes & Trivia *The Verde Buster Gundam is the third Gundam taken down by mass production mobile suits in the Cosmic Era timeline. The first was the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam and the second was the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam. *Like its sister units: the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam, the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam, the GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz Gundam and the GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis Gundam, the Verde Buster Gundam bears a color-themed name, "verde" being the italian word for "green". External links * Verde Buster on MAHQ